Consecuencias
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Izumi y Kouji no se cuidan a la hora de tener su primera vez...


He aquí mi primer fic Kouzumi, y la verdad no se porqué el primero es una de las parejas que más me gusta. Está dedicado a Shema, mi Kouji favorito ^^ de parte de su futura Izumi (gente, aclaro, Shema NO es mi novio XDXD esto es pura ficción,, ojala lo fuera ^¬^ XDXD). En fin, como se darán cuenta no había mucha imaginación con los nombres pero bueh, es lo que hay XDXD así que espero que les guste. Nos vemos abajo nyoooo!!  
**DISCLAIMER:** Digimon Frontier no me partenece ni tampoco sus personajes. Kozumi, Lucy y los hijos de Lucy y Takuya son producto de mi imaginación.

* * *

**Consecuencias**

Años habían pasado desde nuestra aventura y cada uno había seguido con su vida, en mi caso, regresando a Italia. Aún conservo las memorias de los momentos que pasamos juntos conformando una pareja, éramos jóvenes, nos guiábamos por nuestros instintos hormonales, sin pensar en lo que el futuro podría depararnos. Nuestra vida había vuelto a ser aquella rutinaria y monótona sucesión de hechos: despertarse, desayunar, ir a la escuela, volver a casa, hacer la tarea, cenar, ducharse e irse a dormir. Nada de héroes, nada de aventuras, nada de digimons… esa fue la razón por la que fuimos separados. Aún éramos unos niños, nos olvidamos por completo de que el tiempo no había pasado, éramos personas completamente distintas, y para nuestros padres, quienes no sabían por todo lo que habíamos pasado, fue shockeante. En mi caso era la primera vez que tenía amigos desde mi llegada a Japón, ya no acostumbraba volver a casa temprano como antes, sino que solía quedarme platicando con ustedes, incluso, de vez en cuando, iba a lo de Tomoki a ayudarlo con su tarea de matemática. Dejé los estudios algo de lado, ya no era aquella prometedora joven a la que solo le interesaba tener un buen futuro, ahora tenía amigos con los que compartir buenos momentos y hacerme divertidas memorias de la juventud. La felicidad me cegó. Cuando comencé a salir con Kouji entendí que era aquella pasión de la que hablaban tanto las niñas de mi curso, ahora podía comprender la razón por la cual se volvían tan molestas. En aquel entonces Kouji, tú eras mi única razón. Disfrutaba tanto de tus besos, de tus abrazos, de tus palabras y tus caricias… a tal nivel que, como dije antes, guiándome por mis impulsos adolescentes, me entregué a ti sin pensar en las consecuencias.

En un principio pude ocultar los hechos con suma facilidad, pero luego comenzaron los problemas: el aumento tanto en mi apetito como en los malestares, casi diarios. No entendía lo que pasaba con mi cuerpo, tenía miedo, y lo peor de todo es que mis padres ya no me dejaban verte, decían que eras una mala influencia para mí. Estaba confundida, era tan solo una niña y de pronto, de un día para otro, todo mi frágil cuerpo se desmoronaba. ¿Estaba enferma acaso? Esa fue la pregunta que me planteé aquel tormentoso día en el que mis padres me llevaron al médico en busca de los resultados de unos exámenes que me había hecho. Je, irónico, parecía que el clima reflejaba mi estado de ánimo. Noté la expresión de seriedad con la que mis padres y la doctora hablaban, no los estaba escuchando, tan solo quería irme de allí y ver a Kouji.

-Izumi-habló entonces mi madre, podía notar su tono de contrariedad, lo que me hizo voltear a verla.

-¿Si… mamá?-pregunté nerviosa, pero como única respuesta recibí una sonora bofetada por parte de mi padre, estaba furioso.

-¿¡Te cuidamos con tanto amor y esmero y ésta es la forma en la que lo agradeces!?-me gritó.

-Pe…pero… yo no…

-¡Volverás a Italia con tu abuela y jamás volverás a ver a ese tal Kouji! ¿¡Entendido!?

-¡No puedes obligarme a algo así! ¡Es mi novio y lo amo!-repliqué mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas.

-¡Pues ese querido novio tuyo te ha embarazado!-me recriminó.

-Cariño…-intentó calmarlo mamá para que no me volviese a golpear, pero de todas formas, yo ya había recibido el golpe.

Mi mundo, hasta entonces color rosa, se destruyó por completo y me descubrí en una oscura y tenebrosa pesadilla. ¿Cómo había sido tan tonta de entregarme a Kouji así como así? Sabía que de esa forma se había acabado mi adolescencia tal y como la conocía hasta ese entonces. Me iría a Italia nuevamente y no volvería a ver ni a Kouji ni a ninguno de los chicos de nuevo, ni siquiera podría despedirme de ellos. Sentí como mi padre me quitó el celular del bolsillo previendo que lo intentaría llamar por teléfono. Lo miré a los ojos y noté la profunda decepción con la que se habían teñido, decepción que también reflejaban los ojos de mi madre. Ya no sería su perfecta hija Izumi, ni mucho menos, sabía que no podría arreglar este hecho fácilmente. No había salida, debía obedecer, después de todo… si Kouji se enteraba del bebé… sería desastroso, no querría que su vida se arruinara del modo en el que se había marchitado mi felicidad.

Al día siguiente volví a mi país natal, donde con la ayuda de mi abuela me crié hasta ser lo suficientemente madura como para aceptar lo que estaba sucediendo conmigo. El bebé nació sano y salvo, era un niño, decidí llamarlo Kozumi, una mezcla del nombre de Kouji y el mío; de esa forma llevaría una parte de ambos, aunque claro, el padre aún no tenía ni idea sobre el bebé que en ese entonces acunaba yo en mis brazos. Había heredado sus ojos, grandes, puros y hermosos, y con el paso del tiempo, descubrimos que su cabello, lacio, era de mi mismo color. Descubrí una nueva felicidad en aquel niño, no estaba arrepentida a pesar de lo joven que era yo en aquel entonces, no podía estar arrepentida pues aquel pequeño era el fruto del fuerte amor que nos teníamos Kouji y yo.

Los años pasaron, una vez que hube adelgazado todos los kilos que había aumentado durante el embarazo comencé a trabajar como modelo, ganando mucho éxito. Me aseguraba de que todos los días mi querido Kozumi recibiera el mejor de los tratos. Él creció fuerte y saludable, hermoso como su padre, ganándose la simpatía de mis compañeros de trabajo, quienes decían que definitivamente había heredado mi carisma. El pequeño Kou se divertía posando conmigo frente a las cámaras de vez en cuando, era una vida muy feliz la nuestra, nos teníamos el uno al otro, pero a pesar de que él no mencionaba el tema, yo lo sabía perfectamente, mi hijo necesitaba un padre. Fue entonces que me encontraba trabajando, un día normal y corriente, cuando mi manager se acercó a mí y me explicó que viajaríamos a Japón para participar de una sesión de fotografía con árboles de Sakura… y aquí estoy ahora, de la mano de mi querido Kozumi, de trece años de edad, caminando por las calles de la ciudad en la que había vivido mi gran fantasía.

Llegamos al parque en donde se llevaría a cabo la sesión de fotos, Japón, en plena primavera, se veía muy hermoso, con las flores de Sakura al viento. Había llegado con bastante anticipación al lugar por lo que me dediqué a contemplar los alrededores y pasear un rato con mi hijo. Caminábamos tranquilos cuando repentinamente un balón voló hacia nosotros y me hubiera golpeado si no fuera por las habilidades natas de fútbol que Kozumi poseía, probablemente obra del padre. Observé como un hombre moreno de piel, aparentemente de mi edad se acercaba a mí, lucía apenado, dos niños lo seguían, uno muy similar a él, mientras que el otro era simplemente contrastante, pálido y pelirrojo.

-¡Debería tener más cuidado!-le grité.

-Lo siento es que yo… discúlpeme señorita, no era mi intención-se disculpó el desconocido.

-De acuerdo, lo dejaré pasar por esta vez-bufé molesta.

-Muchas gracias-sonrió… aquella sonrisa despreocupada… se me hacía sumamente familiar, no pude evitar sonreír yo también.

-Y dígame ¿qué hace una señorita tan bonita como usted paseando a estas horas de la mañana?-preguntó-. Es raro ver mujeres caminando solas con sus hijos.

-A decir verdad estoy esperando a mi manager y a un par de fotógrafos, se supone que tengo una sesión de fotos aquí-me expliqué-. Y mientras pensé que podría caminar un poco con mi hijo Kozumi.

-¿Kozumi? ¡Qué raro nombre!-rió el moreno-. Aunque me hace acordar de dos amigos.

-¿Y estos niños? ¿Son tuyos?-me aventuré.

-Solo el pequeño Sam-dijo mientras con un gesto del brazo me señalaba al más parecido a él-. Takumi es el hijo de mi mejor amigo.

-Ya veo, son muy tiernos los dos… me recuerdan a dos niños que conocí en mi infancia.

-Oye… ¿Crees que tu hijo quiera jugar al fútbol con los nuestros? Después de todo… es lo que les gusta a los niños ¿no? Y así tú estarías mas tranquila durante tu sesión de fotos-propuso el desconocido.

-Mami ¡Yo quiero!-dijo Kozumi jalando de mi tapado de cuero.

-De acuerdo, puedes jugar, pero quiero ver en donde están jugando.

-Con gusto la guiaré hacia allí-dijo el desconocido, guiñándome el ojo, pero para ese entonces los tres niños ya habían salido corriendo.

Los seguimos mientras charlábamos un poco, descubrí que el hombre, aunque no cabría decirle hombre en el sentido de adulto pues aún era joven, estaba estudiando medicina, pero que a pesar de ponerse serio cuando la situación lo debía, aún le gustaba jugar al soccer y ese tipo de cosas, también me confesó que era un buen deportista y que en su época, había sido muy popular entre las chicas mientras era el capitán del equipo de su escuela. Me divertí bastante platicando con él, pero a pesar de todo, había algo extraño en todo ello, no entendía porqué pero sabía que ya había visto a aquel hombre con anterioridad. Llegamos entonces a donde se estaba desarrollando un picnic, había allí un adolescente, el menor de todo el grupo, que aparentemente también estudiaba aún. También estaban allí un hombre más gordo, aparentemente abogado o empresario por la forma en la que vestía, pero no fue él quien me llamó más la atención sino dos mellizos, uno de los cuales recogía su cabello en una cola de cabello y abrazaba a una hermosa pelirroja de cabello largo. El moreno que caminaba a mi lado me miraba confundido por la forma en la que contemplaba la escena, entonces miró al frente y lo llamó.

-¡Kouji!-gritó.

-¿Di… dijiste Kouji?-lo miré, comprendiendo todo.

-Sí, ¿Por qué?-se extraño.

-¿Takuya?-pregunté, pero para ese entonces, Kouji y la pelirroja ya estaban a nuestro lado.

-¿Sucede algo Takuya?-preguntó el morocho.

-Parece que te conoce-dijo el moreno, mirándome ahora con algo de duda. Sentí como Kouji me miraba de manera tan fija que podía traspasarme fácilmente.

-¿I-Izumi?-tartamudeó entonces.

-Kouji…-mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y lo abrasé.

Sentí como me abrazaba protectoramente y acariciaba mi cabello con ternura, yo simplemente dejaba que mis lágrimas corrieran libremente por mis mejillas, como si se trataran de finas gotas de lluvia. Lloré como jamás había llorado, y finalmente cuando me calmé, comprendí que probablemente debería usar lentes de contacto para la sesión de fotos o de modo contrario saldría mal por lo rojos que estaban mis ojos.

-Izumi… regresaste…-murmuró Kouji mientras me colocaba un mechón de cabello tras la oreja.

-Sí… pero veo que lo hice tarde…-susurré mientras observaba el anillo de compromiso que tanto Kouji como la chica llevaban.

-¡Oh! Lo siento… ella es Lucy -se apresuró a presentarnos-. Y creo que ya conoces a su pequeño Takumi. Aquella niña que esta recogiendo flores a lo lejos es Helena, mi hija.

-Ya veo… me alegra que seas feliz…-dije, aguantándome un nuevo sollozo.

-Gracias… tu hijo también se ve feliz a tu lado. ¿Quién es el padre? ¿Te trata bien?-preguntó, sin saber que con cada nueva pregunta yo me deshacía un poquito más-. Si no te trata bien se las verá conmigo.

-Digamos… que estamos divorciados…-fue lo único que se me ocurrió en aquel momento.

-Cuanto lo siento…-se lamentó Lucy.

-No es tan malo como suena… estoy bien así, puedo sobrellevarlo-mentí, pero al parecer Kouji no me creyó, porque le pidió a su mujer que nos diera un poco de espacio para poder platicar y una vez que se hubo ido, me miró a los ojos.

-Dime la verdad Izumi… no te ves bien… ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó.

-¿De verdad quieres saber lo que pasó?

-Claro que sí-asintió decididamente.

-¿Recuerdas cuando salíamos juntos? Tras nuestra aventura en el digimundo…-al ver que Kouji asentía, me atreví a continuar-. Tuvimos nuestra primera vez… éramos jóvenes y creíamos que nada podía salir mal, nos dejamos llevar… y quede embarazada de Kozumi…

-¿Estás diciéndome… que ese niño es mío?-pregunto sin lograr salir del profundo shock que mis palabras le habían provocado.

-¡Lo siento Kouji! Fue entonces cuando me fui porque no quería arruinar tu vida, ya era suficiente con que yo me sacrificara, no era necesario que tu lo hicieras… además… yo no estoy arrepentida de nada de lo que pasó… y amo a nuestro hijo…-le expliqué.

-Rayos… no me esperaba algo así… no nos vimos por años y de golpe…-murmuró el morocho, pero aún así sentí como pasaba su brazo por mis hombros y me atraía hacia sí, de la misma forma en la que lo hacía cuando éramos pequeños.

Me acurruqué contra él, dejándome estar… disfrutando del momento, de la compañía. Pero ya no había más que eso, no había caricias, ni besos, ni palabras que profesaran el sincero amor que nos teníamos. En cierta forma me sentía vacía, y entendí la razón por la cual no había regresado a Japón con anterioridad. Tenía miedo, tenía miedo de una realidad contra la cual me había chocado. Por más que había intentado eludir aquella realidad, no había hecho más que empeorar la situación. ¿Quién sabe? Si tal vez hubiese regresado dos años antes… tal vez sería yo la portadora de aquel bello anillo que en mi lugar llevaba Lucy, quizá sería yo el gran amor de Kouji, quizá sería la señora Izumi Minamoto. Nunca lo sabría, había sido una tonta. Estaba tan deprimida, tan distraída en mis pensamientos que tan solo volví en mí misma cuando sentí los labios de Kouji besando los míos con un hambre pasional y lleno de necesidad. Sabía que por mucho que quisiera corresponder aquel beso no era lo que correspondía, por lo que me aparté de él, quien me miró confundido.

-¿Por qué te apartas?-me preguntó.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Tú estás con Lucy!-le grité.

-¿Qué? Lucy no es mi novia, es mi mejor amiga-me dijo-. ¿De dónde sacaste esta estúpida idea?

-Pero… ¿Y el anillo?-pregunté.

-Es un anillo de amistad, lo compartimos desde que tengo 21 años, ella es la mujer de Koichi-me explicó.

-Ya… ya veo… pero… entonces…-tartamudeé.

-¿Sabías que te ves hermosa cuando estas celosa?-rió, besándome nuevamente, claro que esta vez obteniendo una respuesta por mi parte.

-Baka…-balbuceé entre besos.

Ya nada me importaba, en ese momento éramos Kouji y yo, incluso por un momento llegué a olvidarme de Kozumi, claro que no por mucho tiempo. Ahora Kouji y yo pensamos casarnos y criar juntos a nuestros hijos, simplemente queremos ser otra familia feliz. En un principio, esto no fue bien recibido por parte de mi familia, pero una vez que Kouji les aseguró que se haría cargo de nosotros y que como última instancia, ellos podrían intervenir, aceptaron nuestro matrimonio. Finalmente logramos regresar a nuestro paraíso terrenal, somos muy felices, sobre todo, dichosos de saber que este paraíso es mayor y más bello que el anterior.

**FIN**

**

* * *

**¿Y? ¿Qué opinan? ¿Les gustó? Yo pienso que quedó bastante bueno para ser el primer Kouzumi que hago XDXD por favor gente, no me maten XDXD. En fin, no hay mucho que aclarar, si no entienden algo avisenme y lo corrijo o yo que sé... jajaja. En fin, les dejo saludos!! Cuídense y nos vemos la próxima!!

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
